<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worthy by HiddenViolet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662810">Worthy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet'>HiddenViolet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discworld - Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Insecure Sam Vimes, M/M, Multi, Protective Sybil, Protectiveness, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sybil doesn't like the way Sam puts himself down and she won't stand for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sybil Ramkin/Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, I don't know. Just in a mood lately and this one has been racketing around in my brain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s just, why would someone like you want to be with someone like me? You know?” Vimes gestured dramatically as he said it, and Sybil narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>“Someone like me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, smart, sophisticated, rich, and upper class.”</p>
<p>“So how would you classify yourself?”</p>
<p>Vimes heard the tension in her voice but didn’t pay it any mind. It was true that his instincts as a copper were finely honed, but the rest of them were so stunted it was almost amusing.</p>
<p>“Me? I’m just some dirty, no name, no family, Cockbill born, trash copper.”</p>
<p>Sybil’s eyebrow went up, and for a moment, Vimes thought she was just going to say something agreeing. Instead, lightning-fast, she yanked him up from the table and pulled him into the living room. She settled on that large armchair next to the fire she favored so much and put him across her knee. As soon as Vimes realized what position he was in, he began to protest.</p>
<p>“What? No! You can’t thrash me. Sybil, let go! I didn’t even do anything wrong.”</p>
<p>She gripped both of his hands and pressed them to the small of his back. Then his legs were pressed between hers with his chest bent over one thigh.</p>
<p>“Really, you don’t think spitting nasty, horrible lies about someone I care deeply for, isn’t wrong?”</p>
<p>Swat.</p>
<p>“They aren’t lies.”</p>
<p>Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!</p>
<p>“Yes, they are. You are one of the most decent human beings I have ever met in my entire life. I love you a very great deal, and I’m not going to tolerate anyone speaking of you that way, even if that person is you.”</p>
<p>“Vetinari never minded!”</p>
<p>Sybil stopped for a moment, blown away that Vimes could even think that. “I don’t think even you believe that.”</p>
<p>“Alright, he made it clear it made him unhappy, but he didn’t have the authority to stop me. Why does it matter anyway? It’s what everyone else thinks.”</p>
<p>Sybil pressed her legs tighter, trapping his even further, and gripped his hands tightly. “Listen closely to me. I will spank you every single day of your life until you start admitting that you are a wonderful person. Yes, a bit cynical, and you grew up very poor. That doesn’t make you less than anyone, and I will <em>never</em> allow you to believe otherwise. Now, are you going to admit that you are brilliant?”</p>
<p>Vimes squirmed helplessly in her iron grip. He was a little embarrassed to be caught out like this. He was a copper and a good one at that. They weren’t turned over their wives’ laps and spanked until they behaved. They put up fights and never allowed themselves to be defeated. Although it was true that Vimes was in complete and utter denial about his handicap that allowed Sybil to do this.<a href="#height" id="heightback" name="heightback"><sup>1</sup></a></p>
<p>Sybil watched, her anger fading to frustration that a world would take a kind young man and teach him that he didn’t have value just because he wasn’t from money. To twist him so that his adult version was so jaded towards himself. She rubbed his back gently with her free hand, and he gave a bone-deep sigh.</p>
<p>“Alright, I will concede that I may be, at least a little bit, a good person. Happy?”</p>
<p>“No, but it makes good progress from that nasty stuff you were saying earlier. Now, my beloved, I think it’s time for us to have our supper. I imagine that Havelock is quite impatient waiting for us.”</p>
<p>“What is he doing here? We don’t need him here.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we do. You just demonstrated that you need to be tag teamed at all times. We will not be having you being so completely cruel to yourself for any reason, ever. We shall tackle that issue another day. Now, we must eat so you can regain some of your strength. Here, straighten yourself up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="height" name="height"></a>1. At around 5’7, Vimes wasn’t the shortest copper on the Night Watch, but he wasn’t even near the tallest. Sybil, on the other hand, was 6’1 and had spent her entire adult life raising dragons. Handicap didn’t even begin to cover the sheer size she held over her husband, and Vimes wasn’t willing to admit that. <a href="#heightback">Back</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>